Rima's 3 am adventure
by Madmae16
Summary: Okay, so i know the question you've all been asking is, "If rima were up at three a.m. what would she do?" my answer, go to McDonald's! rated t for mild sexual themes, and language


**Mae: Hello peoples who enjoy reading shugo chara fanfiction,**

**Rima: isn't this just the start to another story you wrote?**

**Mae: Yes, but I'm the only one who's ever read that story.**

**Rima: why don't you post it?**

**Mae: Because it's really, really bad and I will not lower my writing standards**

**Rima: then why are you writing it?**

**Mae: …in the famous words of Nadeshiko, Kukai, and Yaya, "it's interesting"**

**Rima:… *Sigh***

**Mae: okay, so Rima is now 17 and has been dating Nagi for like *pulls out fingers to count on* 1…2…3…4…5, 5 years. I hope you like it! Rima disclaimer**

**Rima: Mae is not responsible for any minds that are ruined for reading this fic **

**Mae: Not that one, the other one!**

**Rima: oh, right, Mae doesn't own shugo chara and if she did then me and Nagi would've been together a long, long time ago **

And that is exactly why I'll never have a good idea at three o'clock again. Why I was up at three a.m. you may ask? Well there's a very simple explanation, Yaya.

Amu, Utau, Yaya, and I were taking a day for the girls. Amu had said, "We never spend anytime with just the three of us anymore, Yaya-Chan's always with Tadase-Kun; Utau-Chan's always with Kukai-Kun, I'm with Ikuto-Koi, and Rima's with Nagi. We need 'us' time."

So we spent the entire day with out our significant others and just hung out. After a while we went to the candy shop by Yaya's request. We bought so much candy! We brought it back to Yaya's house because it was the only house that we could be sure no one's significant other would be around. Yes even Nagi-Koi would let him self into my house. My mother and I adored him so he would frequently hang around. Tadase had a bit more respect for her space, so he would never intrude.

So we went to Yaya's house. I began nibbling on a stick of pocky and Yaya said, "C'mon Rima-Chii! Dig in!"

Eventually she got me binge eating. I consumed so much sugar I questioned my ability to sleep again. That is why I was up at three in the mourning.

My brilliant idea? Going to McDonald's. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, but for some reason I did. So I got into my car and drove to Mickey D's I thought I should go inside and give the hard working three in the mourning people something to do. So I went inside and said to the cashier, "Can I have a number 5 please?"

He looked a little bit dazed when I said that, he was probably asleep before that. He gave me a look over and said, "Ma'am, we have a strict no shoes, no shirt, no service, policy here. You can go through the drive through but not in the eating area.

I wiggled my toes a bit and said, "But I'm wearing shoes."

"That's not what I was referring to," he said pointing at my torso.

I looked down and said, "Oh shit," realizing that I was only wearing a black and white ruffle bra and shorts. I quickly made my way out the door with my arms covering my chest. For some reason I thought it was still important to get my number 6 meal. I didn't know what a number 5 meal was, but I knew I was hungry. That's what happens when you're a teenager; you grow boobs, bleed from your crotch, and eat like there's no tomorrow. So I got my big 'n tasty burger and ate it on the way home.

So if this were a good idea bad idea thing it'd be like: Good idea: going to McDonalds and ordering inside. Bad idea: eating enough sugar to keep you up until three in the mourning then go to McDonalds and ordering inside topless. Okay, I'll admit the first one was only a moderate idea, but the concept still applies.

I got home and my mother was sitting on the couch. "Mama, what are you doing up?" I asked her.

"I heard you leave, were you at Nagihiko-San's" she asked.

"Nope, I was at McDonalds," I said honestly.

"At this hour. Topless," she said skeptically.

"Not one of my better plans," I admitted.

"It's fine if you were at Nagihiko-San's you know, you've been dating for a while now. It's normal for a couple to want to be sexually active after that long," she said. If she was going to give me the sex talk this early in the mourning I was going to scream.

"No mom. Honestly I was at McDonalds'; I have the receipt in my car. And besides, I don't think Nagi-Koi works that fast," I said.

"Go get some sleep; I'll talk to you when you're speaking rationally," she said laughing and going up the stairs. I followed her and went into my room. I finally felt tired so I managed to get to sleep.

**Mae: Hope you liked it! Nagi say the sentence,**

**Rima: i thought i was going to do that!**

**Mae: you get to say the other one, nagi says this one**

**Nagi: WE LOVE RIMAHIKO**

**Rima: that's a 'the summer trip' reference. any way R&R**

**Mae: Bye thanx!**


End file.
